Oh Brother, My Brother !
by MidnightLucifer
Summary: Amu's Dad has to go overseas since he re-married and now her non related step brother Ikuto, comes to protect the house..and Amu. While their parents are overseas, Amu finds out Ikuto is sweet, and loving and all he wants is to..- Full summary inside.
1. My Lovely Brother

Hi everyone :D wow .-. it's been a shitload of time since I wrote something.

Im so lazy DX sorry! Anyways im writing this one based on a Manga, but im not saying what manga xD (because you'll probably read that manga instead of my story T^T)

Yeah even though it's based on the manga, there will be lots of differences that I will put in, so im working hard (duh) doing this.

anyways, don't criticize ,don't hate just enjoy,

Ps-** if I metion any songs or storys or anything you KNOW I don't own, then I don't own..like shugo chara/doki/party**** Okay :D**

**SUMMARY -**

**Amu's Dad has to go overseas since he re-married and now her non related step brother Ikuto, comes to protect the house..and Amu. While their parents are overseas, Amu finds out Ikuto is sweet, and loving and all he wants is to eat with Amu, Get help on homwork, Sleep with her..undress and do the magic thing we call love?! Is ikuto really innocent,and nice as we know?**

**normal POV**

Amu was going to get a little brother! No it's not what you think. He's Amu's not by blood step brother and all she knows about him, is his name,Which was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and that he is in 6th grade. _'waah, I wonder what kind of brother he is'_, the pink haired girl, known as Amu thought, while going back home from the grocery store.

Amu's Dad, was re-marrying, to someone Amu doesn't know, but she's happy for him. Her Dad is still very good looking and young and therefore got re-married.( with love of course)

But now he has to travel overseas, to where his new job and wife will be. Tsumugu, Amu's Dad

has been overseas many times, but this time he will be overseas for a _Long _time, so he asked his son, Ikuto to come and stay with his step sister, Amu.

_'Wow, these bags are soo heavy'_ Thought Amu, sighing. She had bought Milk,eggs, and other groceries, to take home.

"May I help you with these bags?"

Wait, who said that? Amu looked to her left, and saw a really good looking boy. _'oh my god, he's really cute' _she thought . He took the bags, Amu was holding even though she still didn't reply to his question.

Amu smiled at him instead of saying thank you and he smiled. "Your welcome"

_'his smile is so pretty..'_ thought Amu, looking straight ahead, but in the corner of her eye, she's examining him.(or just looking at how 'pretty' he is xD)

He had beautiful midnight hair, and his eyes were of a dark mysterious violet. He was as tall as up to Amu's forehead and his features made him seem innocent.

"Im Hoooomee!" he said. Amu didn't realize that she was standing in front of her house when they stopped. _'Im home?'_ She thought when he spoke. "Welcome back!" said Tsumugu when he opened the door.

Amu had a confused look on her face but, then her Dad saw her strange look then he Did a double take.( a double take is when you look at someone first then to another person then to the first person x3)

" Oh , Amu i see you've met Ikuto, Your step Brother" He said smiling and gesturing them to come in.

"Wait..so he's my..-" Tsumugu interrupted and smiled. "Yup, from now on he's going to be your brother"

A slight tinge of pink was on Amu's face while Ikuto spoke. "Nice to meet you, sis".

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**time for good..and bad kids to sleep **

It was night time and Amu was doodling in her notebook and finishing up homework, while her Dad was asleep.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Amu's Door opened and Ikuto appeared, with his fluffy cat pillow. "Ah..Ikuto" Said The pink haired girl. "Amu-chan..Im kind of scared sleeping by myself..can I sleep with you?" He said doing puppy eyes.

_'aww thats soo cute!'_. "Of course you can!, lets go to sleep now" She said, not knowing what would happened. "Yay!" Ikuto said, smiling.

Amu prepared her bed, making it comfy and cozy. _' I totally understand why he would want to sleep with me... Since Ikuto has always been with his Mom' _She thought inwardly, gesturing Ikuto to get into bed now.

She turned off her lights and went to bed too.

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**still night time**

"mm...."

_'my chest...feels really heavy and tight...'. _Amu opened her eyes immediately and zoomed her body forward making her do a sitting position on her bed. Her eyes went to Ikuto who was right in front of her, then went to her chest. Her Pinkish Tank tops left sleeve was almost down, just showing part of her bra strawberry designed bra.

"Uh, I-ikuto what are you..". Ikuto looked at her with innocent eyes. "Oh, are you okay? It's just that it seemed that you weren't sleeping well so I tried to help". '_Oh....'_

"Yeah..im okay now" Amu said with a happy face. "thats good" The Midnight Haired boy said with a grin. "well I better go sleep in my room now, Night". And with that Ikuto left Amu's room.

Ikuto was walking to his room with a displeased look. "Damn.. why did she wake up". He sighed and entered his room, going to sleep.

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**Morning**

_Clink, wash, squeak_

Amu and Ikuto were washing the dishes, and Amu was wearing her Pink Apron over her uniform, while Ikuto is wearing a blue Apron their Dad bought for him.

"Amu, as you know im going overseas for a long time..". Amu, looked at her Dad, finished with her side of the dishes and Her golden eyes seem to glitter. "I know Dad! We'll keep the house safe and clean". Ikuto looked at Amu and smiled. "And i'll protect her". Tsumugu smiled at both at them while he went back to reading and sipping his coffee.

_'Psh, he'll protect me he says but, he's the one asking me if he could sleep with me'. _Amu grinned to herself, for about what she just thought about right now.

Amu starts to stare at the clock and blinks. "Oh mann. I got to go to school!". She starts to get her pink and black lolita bag and puts on her shoes." Bye Dad! Bye Ikuto!". And she's gone.

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**Amu's High School - seiyo**

"Soo, whats his name?" asked Amu's best friend, Rima Mashiro. "His name is Ikuto, and he's very cute, mostly mysterious".

Rima looked at Amu very hard and blinked. "hhmm, you seem to like him. Hope nothing happens, since he's a boy ya know"

Kukai Souma, Amu and Rima's very good friend, Frowned and looked at Amu, while Rima did the same again.

"What?!, jeez , were not blood related" shouted Amu, her eyebrows twitching.

"BUT, he's still a young boy, so you'll never know" Said Rima, in a dull voice like always."uhh, Ikuto is not like that!, you guys don't know him at all! Urg whatever". Amu stomped away with an angry face."hmm....Rima you've made her mad, look what _you_ did" Kukai said, with a finger on his chin.

"You did it too!".

_'grr, rima and kukai don't know anything about ikuto...i know more about him then them..sorta'_.

Amu sighed, and walked slowly to class without her Buddy's.

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**The Hinamori's house..and Tsukiyomi**

_knock knock_

. Amu opened her door, to see Ikuto smiling. " Amu-chan, I need help on my homework, can you help me?".

She smiled back and let him in. "Sure!". Heading back to sit at her chair, she didn't notice that Ikuto quietly locked her door. "so whacha need help with?".Ikuto looked at her and blinked. "uh, its a math problem". She looked at Ikuto's paper until , He pulled on her sleeve. "ara?". Ikuto didn't let go of her sleeve and went a little closer to her. "Amu-chan.. in school I learned a very funny trick, so can you put both of your hands and wrists together so I can show you?"

She looked at him. '_he's pretty close, his eyelashes seem very long..'_ . She shook her head inwardly and replied. "uh yeah, ok". Ikuto smirked.

_'smirking?...'_. He wrapped a cloth, tightly on Amu's wrists. "Ikuto? Whats thi-". "Amu you know your very pretty". He grinned and pushed Amu down on her bed. "Ikuto, is this supposed to be the trick you learned??" She said slightly confused with a blush on her cheeks.

He smirked again. "Nope, im serious". Then he got another piece of cloth in his pocket and wrapped it around Amu's mouth. " hmm mm! Whmm!" Is all you could hear from Amu.

Pulling down Amu's Left sleeve, Ikuto begins to lick the small place between the neck and shoulder.

"hnm!" Amu was completely useless, Even though she tried to push him off with her hands.

"Well, does it feel good?, i'll make it feel _much _better" He said sliding his shirt off, showing his very well buily body. Slowly his hands started to head under her shirt.

_Knock knock knock knock (_lately there's lots of knocking xD)

'_tch damn' _Thought ikuto, while as fast and quiet as possible, he started placing on his shirt, Leaving Amu in her current weak state. But before he opens the door he leaves Amu with a wet hickey.

"Amu? Are you asleep? Im leaving for work now" said Tsumugu, ready for work.

Ikuto opens the door, making sure, tsumugu doesn't see Amu. "Night~ Amu-chan" He says smiling.

_'what the hell?!' _Amu thought while Ikuto leaves.

"Is Amu sleeping, Ikuto?".

"Yup, just made sure"

Tsumugu sighs. "Your such a good brother, anyways there's no reason for me to wake her up now'

Ikuto grins. "yeah, why don't I see you off".

Their footsteps fade and Amu is left wrapped up like cocoon but, luckily she unwraps herself and rushes to her window.

_' uh Dad! He leaves me and I didn't get to say bye..wait, What am I going to do???' _ She looks out the window, looking at her Dads car leaving and then at Ikuto.

'_I can't stay with ikuto alone, what will I do now that Dads gone??!'_

in a glance, Ikuto looks at Amu's window with no emotions on his face. '_Ekk!'_ she looks away from the window, and locks it..and the door.

_Knock knock knock _(yet again it knocks xD)

"Amu..im hungry...can you cook me something?"

Amu sweat-drops and sighs, not to loud so Ikuto can hear her sigh and opens the door.

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**Kitchen**

"Thank you.." Ikuto said placing his bowl down on the table. '_ah man, I should do something..Amu looks like she's gonna explode'_

Amu, is in shock, bolts and noises were coming from her head like in those cartoons or so called anime's. Slowly, Ikuto's hand starts to go to where Amu's shoulder is but, Amu rushes away from him, still in shock and probably a little scared of what he did.

"Amu-chan...I was just joking.." he said with an innocent face. "Im sorry..i guess you hate me now" He said with REAL tears coming down his face. _'oh shit..'_ she thought, looking at his sad face. He started walking away, sniffing._'yes, now I have her'_ The mysterious boy thought, grinning.

'.._damn.. I was..kind of scared for what he did, but even so.. he started crying..i should just take a nice shower and forget about it..'_

Going to her room, Amu locks her door, and changes into her bathing suit, placing a small bandana around her waist, getting ready to go take a shower.

Amu's eyes shot open. "Ikuto!?". He was inside the shower, with his clothes on. "damn..i thought I got you good too." he said dull.

"And all your wearing is a bathing suit..".

"...soo you were just fake crying??" Amu said. "Duh"

_Bam!_

Ikuto placed his hands on both sides of Amu, so that she's trapped. "Didn't I tell you that I was serious?" She couldn't move, she was paralyzed.

"W-what?, but your still a kid and in..elementary school". She said, her arms up on her chest(you know like when anime girls are about to get kissed, well yeah they put their hands on their chest xD) "psh, so if I was in high school, you'd see me as a man?" Ikuto said with a serious bold tone.

The pink haired girl blinks, then nods repeatedly."hmp I can't Wait"

in a blink of an eye, Ikuto grabs one of her arms and pulls it against the wall, and kisses her. Her eyes are wide open.

'_Damn why is he strong?!'_ . Amu couldn't get her wrist free. She could feel his wet lips leave hers and go to her neck.

With his other hand, he starts pulling down Amu's left sleeve, lowering his mouth to the spot between the neck and shoulder._'no,..no,..NO!'_

"No!" Amu yelled. Ikuto continued and started pushing his body against hers. "Stop it, ikuto.."

"Stop it ! Im scared !"

Ikuto stops what he's doing and looks at her. _' she's..scared?'_. Amu was crying a bit and her breath was slightly uneven.

The blue haired boy sighs and pouts. "all right.."

Going closer Ikuto, lick her tears away from one eye. " Alright I said, just stop crying".

He then takes his hand and wipes the rest of her tears away. _' what is..this?, my heartbeat..'_

"You know....im serious, I really like you". His voice was serious yet caring while his face was also the same.

_' why, is my heartbeat so fast?..' _(amu)

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**Seiyo high school**

_**'**Ikuto..serious...he likes me?...'_

"-mu! Amu-chan!?"

_'wait what?'_ thought Amu trying to get out of her mind. "What is it Ikuto?"

Rima looked at Amu's face, grinning. It Took Amu a while to realize what she said. _' oh shit! Im in school!, ikuto's not here...'_

Rima starts to giggle a little, noticing how Amu was thinking about ikuto and how pink her face is.

"soo, your thinking about ikuto aren't you?"

_'hmm I was, wasn't I'_ thought Amu.

Ikuto has stopped doing those _things_ he's been doing, ever since that day he made Amu cry.

"heh, it's like your in love or something. Amu- chan?" Rima asked again, but then Rima sets her orange golden eyes on Amu, she was actually blushing _red._

"umm, Amu?"

Amu shakes her head. "s-stop joking R-rima". Rima puts her dull face back on. "kay"

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**Bath tub..**

**'**_sigh..i wonder when my hickey is going to be gone..' _Amu said looking at her left shoulder.

_Squeak.._

'_what..is that?'_

The window inside the bathroom, where she is taking a bath was opening. '_Ikuto!? I thought he told me he wasn't going to do..those things to me'._

This time, Amu was prepared, until a grown man jumped in the bath tub instead of ikuto. The man covered Amu's mouth and put his other arm around her. But moving his arm caused him to knock over a glass pot full of essentials.(stuff like, soap,towels,...play doh xD)

'_hey..what was that noise?...Amu!'_ thought ikuto, Rushing up the stairs into the bathroom, only to see Amu trying struggle away from the pervert. "Damn! I thought she lived alone!" said the man, still holding onto Amu's wrists.

The perv lets go of Amu, and tries to go out the window until Ikuto blocks the way, smirking. Then Ikuto slaps a towel on the mans face causing him to lose balance and fall out the window.(owned!)

"BAKA! , why don't you have your bathing suit on??!"

Amu, was shocked, but managed to get words out. "I-ikuto..thank you.."

"And the window..why isn't it LOCKED!". Ikuto ignored Amu and started o head out the bathroom._ 'oh man..is he mad?'_ Amu thought. "God, I know.. I forgot...Wait Ikuto!" She could feel tears building up in her eyes.

Suddenly, Ikuto turns around and wraps a towel around Amu's body.

"Jeez..i bet you were scared" He said, looking straight into Amu's Eyes. His eyes, were caring and looked a little lighter then they were before. _Sniff sniff sniff.._

Amu, grips the towel, pulling it closer to her, Making her hands into fists.. '_I was..scared'_ she let her tears out on Ikuto's shoulder.

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the house..**

"Um, Ikuto?"

Amu was looking for ikuto, until she saw him in the living room on the couch, sleeping.

"Ikuto..you..must be tired" she said getting a little closer to him. Her heart was pounding, and she was thinking if he was really asleep she could do...

"Ikuto...your gay" She said a little louder. No reaction.

_'this..is okay right?'_ Slowly, closing her eyes, she lowers her head, her lips touch his.

"Got'cha!" He says smirking, his arms around her neck._ 'heh, gay? I thought she wasn't supposed to say profanity to a little boy..'_ thought ikuto, still smirking (gay is profanity!)

Amu was blushing like she was one big strawberry. "Ikuto! You were awake??"

"Yup" he said grinning, but then it went to a smirk. "You like me now, don't you" His arms start to tighten around her.

"Wait no, that was just..".

"That was just what, _amu_"

"Don't emphasize my name!"

Ikuto suddenly stops and pulls Amu's left sleeve down by a bit. "Hey..My mark is gone..can I put another one?"

"..."

"it's alright, right?" Ikuto asks. "this will prove im _not _gay" he says again slowly bringing her to the couch, while smirking

Amu sweat-drops for a second and replies"um yes..wait n-"

Ikuto brings(more like forces) Amu to the couch and brings her sleeve down by a little more. Slowly he starts to lick and suck at her skin. _' Don't make any unnecessary sounds, don't make sounds..' _Thought amu while blushing more as he sucked on her skin.

" This is my mark, of our relationship of course" He said looking into Amu's eyes, grinning.

Amu's eyes go down to where her _hickey _ is and then back to Ikuto. " Amu-chan~ can I put another mark...but even lower?"

Suddenly Amu go's to 'Hell No' mode and backs up a little. " N-O"

"please~'. Ikuto's eyes start doing puppy eyes, and his looks deeply into Amu. _'uhh too cute'_ thought Amu.

"noo, you..don't like me yet.." She says shaking her head, making her short pink hair swish back and forth. Ikuto keeps his puppy eyed act and starts to get closer to Her.'_psh, yet Amu?'_ Thinks ikuto, while moving even more closer, strengthening his power of the eyes.

"Wait !..Little by little Kay" Amu says, reassuring him that their relationship still has a long way to go.

'_still, a long way to go..' _

* * *

_**xXx**_

* * *

**okay, so how did you like this xD, god took forever _ but whatever !**

**Tell me how you liked it and stuff ^^ in reviews xD**

**------------------------------------------------------------v **


	2. Twinkling Bracelets

**Hello minna :D**

**as you can see, this is **_Oh brother, My brother ! Chapter 2 _**xD**

_**i'll be doing that review replying thing xD**_

**one-wiTHOut-sOul – **yeah xD well you'll be surprised in what a 6th grader can know. I was once in 6th grade and I already knew what _those _things meant and I think I could probably do those things too.. if I was a boy xD.

**Himeka Tsukiyomi – **thanks !

**Black-scarlet-rose17-** yeah it is kinda weird, but in shugo chara it's actually the same thing too xD(yeah but in reverse like you said), only that shugo chara is like a kid show so they won't let ikuto do most of the pervy things he wants to do xD oh I'll see about rima meeting ikuto x3

**XXYoraXx** – yeah, pervy lil ikuto rox xD

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat –** thank you very much X3, loved your _perverted to innocent what happened to you? _ Story xD

_**thx for reviewing !**_

**Anyways forgot to mention that, idk if this should be rated M because there WILL be perverted scenes but I don't count those as 18 and up -_-. In my opinion I count rated T to be for 11 and up xD, but review if you want me to post when there will be _slight_ pervy scenes(which is not much of a deal) thanks!.**

**Oh yeah, it's kind of retarded that sometimes when you upload documents, some words or letters seem to be _always missing _-_- so, sorry for inconvenience when you see something that doesn't seem right.**

_If you guys don't know what '~' means, it means it's dragging out what the person saying._

**Normal Pov**

Ikuto and Amu were getting ready to school by themselves now since their parents weren't there for them anymore. Ikuto's school hours were earlier than Amu's so he left the house first but,came home earlier. But Amu most of the times, heads to school at almost the same time Ikuto goes. (since she takes the sub)

"Ikuto !, you have to go to school now!" yelled Amu.

_'god, where the hell is he?'_

"Give me a second, while I do pervy things in the bathroom!". He yelled down to his lovely sister. "what the hell are you talking about?, ugh! What kind of example are you giving off if you go to school?!".

They just started yelling back and forth.

"im showing a _cool and lazy_ example, oh and language _amu_" The blue haired boy said, while in the bathroom unfixing his tie.

"that's a bad way to show off!" (she meant for both the things he said xD)

"whatever" mumbled Ikuto, to himself, coming downstairs. "gosh, your really going to be late" Amu said giving Ikuto a map of the neighborhood and school.

Ikuto took the map and walked out the door with Amu following him. "i really don't need a map.."

"but it's complicated around here, so just take it" she said, with some worry in her voice. Her eyes looked at Ikuto's face but then down. "Ikuto your tie is not done right"

Her hands went to his tie and started fixing it and making it not to tight but not to loose. "you can't go to school looking like this can you". Amu was really close to Ikuto.

Ikuto could see her complex face and her eyes and lips. Then he couldn't take it anymore. His hands went to her cheeks, cupping it, while his bag dropped on the floor. "Amu~" He said dragging out the "oo" sound.

"w-what" she said trying to be cool. His head reached a bit up, until his lips connected with her.

_' ! !'_

"nm !". Amu backed away, breaking their kiss(more like Ikuto's :D)

"I-ikuto!"

"love you~" he said picking up his bag. "oh, Amu-chan, Ikuto- kun!" Yelled their neighbor, Hoshina Utau.

_'gyah! Oh my god , utau- san saw didn't she?!'_ thought Amu, having a mini breakdown beside Ikuto.

"Good morning" ikuto said, showing off his innocent and angel like, nice side.

'_kyaa~'_ thought both, Utau and Amu having stars in their Eyes. '_dammit, why'd my little brother have to be so, pretty..or ho- wait what am I thinking?!'_. Amu was having a fight in her mind, not noticing that Ikuto needed to go to school.

"um, Amu-chan?" He said poking her. "uwaa!!..oh um what.." Utau just went back to gardening since she didn't care that Ikuto and Amu ignored her.( xD)

"im going to go to school now" He said ,clearly knowing that he's still in the front of their house.

"Besides, you have to go to school right now don't you?".

"Oh yeah!, you go to school now and I go to school now-ish". She sounded like a complete idiot for some reason...

"right" ikuto said sarcastically. Amu was about to go back inside, until Ikuto slipped his arm with hers.

"oh and amu-chan" Ikuto said grinning.

Amu, blushed a little bit. "uh, yes Ikuto?"

"I'll teach you the rest of where we left off when I get home".

Amu blushed red and moved her arm out from his. "Wait Ik-".

"Bye bye!~" he said leaving and smiling looking innocent again. "uh Ikuto!" Ikuto was frowning to himself, once he knew that Amu was inside the house. _' I better go see if she has a safe trip in the train..'_

Amu thought Ikuto was supposed to be her _little brother_ not a _perverted teen _.She clearly knows that he's a guy not a kid, and she knows she likes him but isn't it wrong? Since he's her _little_ brother?

**----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------**

**subway, or train thing xD**

'_why did Ikuto kiss me so suddenly..and almost in from of utau-san too..plus what did he mean by where we left off?'_. Amu was really dense, she was also thinking about Ikuto again and she did not notice that she was looking at the floor from where she as standing and blushed.

"Amu-chan" Said rima with a pissed look. "oh what rima"

"can you stop thinking about your brother and tell me last night's math homework!"

"wait I wasn't thinking about him!". Amu ignored Rima's question. The short blond haired girl sighed and closed her eyes. "Amu, it's _All _over your face that you were thinking about him. At first I thought you were thinking about something perverted until I forgot your love with _Ikuto_"

Amu's heart as beating a little more faster, when Rima said _love_. "im NOT perverted, Ikuto's the one wh- I mean..uh". Rima giggled and patted Amu's back. "yeah, so there _was_ something not sibling-like that happened between you and him"

Amu sighed, and noticed someone yelling

"stop touching her, you pervert" said a handsome guy. He looked like he was at Amu's age and he was wearing the same uniform as Amu's school, only for boys. He had long purple flowing hair and looked like a girl,only with boy features.

The old guy (pervert) was touching a girl, until the teen guy stopped him.

"wow he caught a perv..recently there are a lot of them". Said Amu, her eyes looking at the old man and guy.

"Do you know him" Rima said.

"Yeah, his name is Nagihiko, he was transferred to my class recently"

Nagihiko started walking through the crowd on the train to Rima and Amu.

"oh Mashiro- san and Hinamori- san ? You ride the same train to school as me?"

"Yup"

"yeah.."

"We saw what you did" said Rima

"that was kind of cool" said Amu, slightly blushing

Nagihiko rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "oh it was nothing".

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

Ikuto was with the crowd of people in the train, dressed in a big coat, sunglasses and a hat. He was looking at Amu, Rima and the guy that just happens to come up to them. Ikuto wasn't very happy that, Amu was smiling and laughing with Nagihiko.

The train stopped and Amu and her 2 friends left, going to school. Ikuto however had to go to back to his school even though he's really late.

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

**1 day later (very early in the morning)**

**Amu's home.. and Ikuto's**

"Im home~" shouted Amu, with groceries in her hand. Ikuto was in the house doing whatever little boys do, until he heard Amu's voice. It's like he was a cat, ears perked up and his tail will start waving around.(or dog o_o)

"welcome home _Amu, _your a little late_" _He said grinning.

Amu glared at him for a second but smiled. "yeah I did, I got some groceries, since we were almost out"

Ikuto grinned even more and took the bags into the kitchen. "With _who"_.

_'why is he grinning so much? It's kind of getting on my nerves'_ thought Amu still smiling.

"With my friend Rima-chan. Oh and.." Amu rushed through some of the groceries and took out an item. "I bought something for you _Ikuto_" she said trying to get on his nerves. Ikuto, on the inside knew she was trying to get on his nerves but ignored it.

"It's a stuffed cat!" she said happily. Ikuto had a vein on his head popping out. "oh really, gee thanks" he said taking the blue stuffed cat.

"gosh I thought you'd be happy, but anyways that wasn't the gift.." Amu said going through the bag again. "This is your present". She held out a wooden bracelet, made out of string..and wood that said _brother_, on the wooden part. His bracelet had two little blue bells that made a _ting_ noise when they hit against each other.

Ikuto stared at the bracelet for a second and took it. "Thanks" he said, trying to put it on. Truth is he was very happy to receive this.

**5 minutes later..**

"god how do you put on things like these?!" He said yelling, more to himself.

"oh, here I'll help you" Said Amu while sweat-dropping.

She grabbed the bracelet and held Ikuto's left hand, tying the bracelet on. "There you go" she said

"Amu.." Ikuto said grabbing Amu's hand before she drew it back to her side. He pulled Amu closer to his body and his other arm, slithered to where her back was. "We still need to continue, from this morning", he said leaning his head near hers and less an inch away from her lips.

"Wait, no Ikuto..n-". His lips crashed onto hers. His hand was on her neck trying to push her head slightly toward his. While his other hand was still on Amu's hand, pulling down on it so she would be closer to him. Amu's face was flushed. She could taste something funny in her mouth but, couldn't tell what it is.

Ikuto kissed her again, even though she didn't reply. He could also taste something in his mouth that didn't taste right but continued anyways. His hand let go of her hand and made it's way up her shirt. "nm!" Amu tried to get away from Ikuto's grip on her neck but, she couldn't. His hand unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on her shirt and slipped in almost making it's way to her breasts.

Ikuto broke away the kiss and moved his hand away from her shirt. He knew this weird taste he had in his mouth. "Blood..." Amu said, who still had a blush on her cheeks. Ikuto had some blood on the side of his mouth but he (very sexually 8D) licked it away and smirked.

"Does this excite you _Amu_?"

"..." Amu was furious and had mixed feelings at the same time.

"Ikuto!, you said you liked me but, why? And how?! These _things_ should be done more naturally".

Ikuto blinked and didn't know what to say. "Plus, your in elementary school.." Amu said almost mumbling those words. Ikuto looked at Amu, and for one split second she saw sad lonely eyes.

He backed away with his head down, his small bangs hardly over his eyes. "i understand.."

Amu felt her heart beat faster and she felt pain for some reason. Ikuto Lifted his head up almost immediately and smiled. "I won't do anything pushy anymore". "Thank you Ikuto" Amu smiled back.

His hand started to go up to caress Amu's cheek until His stomach growled.

"psh pshh...Hahah ha!"

Ikuto started to pout and get annoyed. "That's NOT funny Amu-chan, and that's NOT cute"

Amu stopped laughing, after a couple(alot) of seconds and wiped away and tear. "Sorry, i'll make you something to eat if your hungry" she said smiling. "whatever" he said rubbing his head, probably out of embarrassment.

"You could at least say yes or proper language.._little boy_" she said mumbling her last words while walking into the kitchen. Ikuto heard her but, didn't want to do anything he'd regret.

Ikuto was leaning against the wall until he saw the house phone light up, which meant it was about to ring. So before Amu could hear it he picked it up and answered.

" _**Hello, Hinamori-san?, it's me nagihiko.."**_

_'psh, nagihiko' thought Ikuto_

"Yes" Ikuto said trying his best to sound like Amu, who was still in the kitchen, since you could hear the kitchen dishes and whatnot.

"_**Well..i have an extra movie ticket so I was wondering, if you were free tomorrow after school?"**_

Ikuto didn't want to hear this irritating guy and he didn't want him getting near _his _Amu., So he was about to hang up the phone until Nagihiko replied.

"_**um Hinamori-san?"**_

Ikuto shifted his weight making him lean against the wall again. _'this could be fun'_ Ikuto thought smirking to himself.

"Movie? Sure sounds like fun"

"_**Really? Then I'll see you tomorrow at the station"**_

"why don't we skip school to watch the movies" Ikuto said in a sweet voice.

" _**okay"**_

"But I might be late so.."

"_**it's okay, i'll wait"**_

"thanks then"

"_**no thank you, hinamori-san b-"**_

Before nagihiko could say bye, Ikuto had hung up the phone. "Humph!" Ikuto said so only he could hear. Amu popped out of the kitchen. "Ikuto..were you talking to someone on the phone?" Ikuto quickly smiled at Amu and made his _innocent _kid face_. _"Yup, but it was the wrong number."

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

After Ikuto ate he had to go to school ( it was still very early in the morning!),

He was outside already running to his school. " I have to go now Amu-chan! Bye" he said smiling. Amu waved and said bye but she still had something on her mind. The bracelet she gave him, came with another bracelet that didn't say anything on it just blank. It had two pink bells that made a high pitched _ting_ noise, when they hit together.

She could still see Ikuto walking to school with his bracelet clanking and turning while he's running.

Amu, actually liked that it came with a matching pair so she had put the other bracelet on herself. She lifted her right arm and looked at her bracelet and smiled.

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

**Amu in the train station.( on her way to school)**

_' sigh, I hate it, when it's crowded on the train' _ thought Amu, holding her balance while standing up in the crowded train. There were constant phones ringing and people talking and babies crying. It sounded so annoying to Amu until she felt something on her skirt.

She froze. It was a hand that was going up her skirt. '_o-oh no!, a pervert..'_. She closed her eyes tight and hoped that he would go away. She got a cold chill when the hand went even higher but then she heard a twinkling sound.

_'Ikuto's..Bracelet?'_

Her head swished to the left and saw Ikuto right _There_. In a white shirt, with the same hat he wore last time he was on the train, but only this time he had a bandana covering his mouth. His hand was under Amu's skirt almost doing what he wanted to do until she saw him doing what he was trying to do.(sounds confusing xD)

His eyes shot open and he took his hands out, his bracelet making _ting_ sounds. "I-Ikuto?"

Ikuto backed away a little bit and coughed like nothing happened. He didn't know why he went on the same train as Amu just to do _that_, but He knew that he would regret that decision(he was horny ..cough). _'Damn it Ikuto..'_ Thought Amu, as small tears formed in her eyes. She was furious and kind of scared that he was trying to that to her, like some kind of pervert. Her hand went into a fist.

_' we have arrived to your location, please get out' _said theintercoms

Amu rushed to the exit even though there were a lot of people to path by.

Ikuto saw Amu rushing out the door so he went too. '_damn im so stupid'_ he thought pushing and shoving people through the crowd. "Amu !" He said trying to get her attention, but she just went on,

Ikuto was getting close and finally he extended his left hand to grab hers, until he saw a bracelet just like his on her right hand. '_Amu..'_ Suddenly she turned around, with anger on her face and her face was slightly pink, probably from rushing through the crowd of people.

"I..I hate you, Ikuto!". Amu was outside the train, already gotten off and so was Ikuto. People looked at them like they were crazy but kept walking on. "um, Hinamori-san?"

Nagihiko was leaning against a pole until he saw Amu come out the train with small tears. He went up to her, ignoring Ikuto. "Nagihiko..".

"Why are you..crying?" He asked,lifting his hand up to her face, almost an inch away. Ikuto was angry now, he took his arm and smacked away Nagihiko's hand away from Amu.

"Don't touch, she's _mine_" ikuto said, glaring at Nagihiko. Amu was stunned, she looked at Ikuto like he was crazy, but then she turned angry again. Her tears were already dried and there was a strange aura around the 3 of them.

"Yours?is that true, Hinamori-san" Chuckled Nagihiko. Ikuto looked at Amu, showing no emotions but a lonely one. Amu blushed a little until she spoke. " Nope, he's just my little brother" She said turning her head. She opened one eye to see how Ikuto looked like and she felt pain in her heart.

_'what? Is This feeling again'_ she thought.

"oh I get it. He's your little brother so he can't go home by himself right?" Nagihiko said smiling at Amu. Ikuto had a slight pink blush on his cheeks, hardly visible. He had an urge to kill The purple haired boy, but he decided not to. " I'll go home..". Ikuto said turning his back. "Im sorry, _sis_". Amu had hers eyes on Ikuto and she could still feel pain and possibly guilt in her heart.

Nagihiko clearly saw what happened and was a little nervous since the mood was ruined.

"Hinamori-san..your still in your uniform, weren't we going to go to the movies?" Nagihiko said trying to ignore the fact that Amu looked like she had something on her mind.

Amu stopped looking in the direction where Ikuto was going and looked at Nagihiko.

"movies ?" she said blinking.

"i thought you weren't on the train to school because you were sick or something" She said. This was very awkward for them. "what?" Nagihiko said having a smile on his face. He then broke down. '_I promised a date with somebody else!!'_

His spirit was about to fly out of his body until Amu spoke trying to make Nagihiko happy.

"We could still go to the movies now" she said. _'the least I could do since nagihiko was waiting 2 hours for me at the train stop...'_

"what?" he said looking at her. "i said we could still go" she said smiling. Nagihiko blushed a little and nodded.

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

**(Movie theaters..)**

" _**tomas"**_

"_sally.."_

"_**Tomas!"**_

"_....sally"_

Amu and nagihiko were sitting beside each other, watching a really crappy movie. They were in the part of the movie where this woman and man loved each and started saying each other's name for no reason.

Amu looked like she was in deep thinking and had a not very happy face on. Nagihiko looked from the corner of his eye and saw that Amu wasn't having and very good time.

_'Ikuto....i think I hurt him'_ Amu thought, feeling the same pain she had in her chest again. She noticed that Nagihiko did the 'yawn and move their arm thing' So now his arm was around Her shoulder. Amu ignored that and just kept on thinking. _' Even though, He's the one who did **that** to me! He's probably faking his pain too..maybe'._

_'But when I called him my little brother he just seemed so sad and hurt..'_ She kept on thinking about him and ignored the movie until she felt Nagihiko grab her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"Nagihiko?" Amu said slightly blushing. His face was close to hers and he seemed like he had to confess something. "Amu, I.." He pulled Amu towards him, his lips heading for hers. "Nagi-"

She used her arms to try and push him away. "Nagihiko, wait!".

"This _troubles _me" said another voice, a small but kind of childish voice. It was Ikuto. He was sitting right behinde them all this time and he wasen't very happy. _Splash!_. Ikuto got his _hot_ coffee he had just in case Nagihiko did something to Amu and splashed it all over him.

"oh god it burns!" Nagihiko said trying to wipe away the coffee off of him. (which is not possible e.o?) _'oh my god, ikuto!' _thought Amu, surprised of what Ikuto did. "I told you not to touch her" Ikuto said harshly.

Nagihiko stood up and pulled Ikuto's shirt, almost picking him off the ground. "You dumb ass!"

"Nagihiko, No, stop!". People around them were looking at them and whispering. (the movie finished)

_'look at that guy bullying that little boy!'_

_'maybe we should call securiy'_

_'that little boy is so hot!'_

Ikuto, on the inside was smirking but on the outside he was looking at nagihiko who still had him by the collar. Ikuto had a face that showed that he didn't care what nagihko did to him.

Nagihiko threw Ikuto on the floor. "Damn it.." he said looking down.

_' that hurt you bastard'_ thought ikuto pissed, but then he stood up smiling.

"Nagihiko" Ikuto said with no respect in his name. Ikuto already knew his name on the count that Amu said it and That he saw him on the train with Amu and her friend Rima that one day.

Nagihko looked at Ikuto, trying not to be so angry. "I hardly know you!, say my name with respect you little boy"

Ikuto smiled even harder. "Were still not done talking yet are we~?" He said in a sweet voice.

_' what the..'_ thought Nagihiko who did not know what was going on. Amu was in the background just looking at them doing nothing but watching. "an you hold this for me~" Ikuto said still smiling and handing Nagihiko his coffee cup.

"um okay"

In a moments notice Ikuto raised his left fist and punched Nagihiko straight on the side of his face.

Gasps were heard around the room, especially from Amu. Nagihiko was on the floor holding his face in pain. "nagihiko" Amu said in a low voice. She noticed that Ikuto was leaving and moed a little bit forward. "I-ikuto!"

Ikuto turned around smiling, but it was a fake smile. "It's okay _sis_, I'll go home on my own" Amu felt hurt again in her chest and she hated that feeling. Ikuto left out the room and out the theater.

"Damn..that really hurt" The purple haired boy said still on the floor, rubbing his cheek. Amu looked at Nagihiko and gave him a piece of cloth she had in her pocket. "Here, Nagihiko" She said trying to be useful. Nagihiko's face now had a bruise on it, but it wasn't very big.

Nagihiko took the cloth and wiped his face with it "thanks" He said. "Your brother..he's-"

"Nagihiko, the truth is he's not my little brother" Amu said playing with her bracelet.

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

**Outside the theaters**

_'damn, I hit h im in the face but at the wrong angle'_ thought Ikuto rubbing his left shoulder.

_'I probably screwed it up with Amu..'. _He stopped leaning against the wall and slid down to the floor, still rubbing his shoulder. "Ikuto..Is there something wrong with your shoulder?" Amu said crouching down so she could get a look at Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto had a happy face on until he remembered that _guy_ with Amu. "Where's that _guy_ amu??"

Amu sat down with Ikuto and looked at ikuto's face. "I told him you weren't my brother". Ikuto's face suddenly lightened "What?" was all he could manage to get out. "Nagihiko was shocked too when I told him" Amu said putting her chin in her hands. "oh really" Ikuto said looking at her face.'

He could see her eyes, which were beautiful honey golden, and her lips looked like they were waiting to be kissed. Even though she was in her school uniform she would still look so beautiful. To ikuto she looked like an angel right now.

"Amu.." Ikuto said sliding a little closer to Amu.

Amu leaned her head in so she could get a better view of him and what he wanted to say. "yes ikuto"

"I wanna do it"

Amu smiled and closed her eyes. "do what" she said happily.

"i want to kiss" He said leaning his head closer to Amu's practically less an inch away. Amu's eyes popped open. She started to blush. "B-but there a-are people here.." She said pulling her head away so she wouldn't be so close to him.

"I don't care, I love you" He said, his voice like an angels to Amu, She just looked at him while his hands went to cup her cheek. "I want to do it right now" He said pulling her head closer to his. They were both looking at each other and Amu was blushing like a tomato.

_'i'll...just let him do it'_ thought Amu, closing her eyes.

_'I love you'_ thought Ikuto while closing the gap between Him and Amu. Ikuto liked how Amu's lips tasted like and How she smelled of strawberry's. It was almost hypnotizing to Ikuto. Their bracelets made a twinkling noise when they both kissed

This was the first kiss they both actually wanted.

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

**At Amu and Ikuto's house**

"Amu chan ? Amu~" called Ikuto trying to find Amu.

"What Ikuto?, im here outsidemy balcony doing the laundry !" . Amu was folding the clothes that were outside her balcony, hanged. Ikuto was at the entrance of the door. "Amu, can you wash my hair? I can't do it if my shoulder hurts" He said smiling with love. Amu stared at him for a second but agreed.

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

Amu and Ikuto were in the bathroom, while Ikuto is sitting in a chair. Ikuto had his head in the sink, but his hair was being washed by Amu. Her hands roaming and going through his hair made Ikuto feel very happy. (cough)

"Amu..are you still mad about the train incident?" He asked. Amu blinked and stopped washing for a Seconal before replying. "Nope im not mad anymore" She said going back to washing his hair.

"really?"

"yeah..i really do like you, that's why I wanna take care of our relationship, like our feelings" Amu said looking like she was really focused on what she said. Ikuto saw her doing a kind of sad look an smiled. "thanks, im sorry" he mumbled a little bit.

Then ikuto had an idea that would please him..and maybe Amu.

"Amu chan, could you wash a little bit more back?"

Amu nodded and stretched over Ikuto a small bit to wash the back of his hair. "here?" said Amu still washing. "no..a little bit more back,..yeah right there". Now Amu was stretched against him a little her chest practically in his face. "Gotcha!" Ikuto said, giving a surprise hug to Amu, his face was practically on her chest.

"Ikuto!" She said blushing pink. Ikuto smirked and started rubbing Amu's chest up and down. "Im just a kid, I don't know better"

"Your fuck- I meant wet" Amu said moving her hands away from Ikuto.

Ikuto grinned and chuckled. "Language _Amu, _Language"

Amu pouted. "I give up" She said letting Ikuto have his moment

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

_**Sorry for making nagihiko the bad guy Dx, but I already did and I couldn't just change him into tadaga- I mean tadase so yeah -_-.**_

----------------------------------------**xXx**-----------------------------------------

**Lucifer chan – oh meh god finished! :D**

**Amu- well thanks a lot for making That little boy have his moment**

**Ikuto – Oh yes thank you**

**Lucifer chan- whatever :3 anyways hope you people liked this chapter !**

**Ikuto- of course they like it, **_**im**_** in it**

**Lucifer chan – until then Im going to stuff Amu and Mini Ikuto in the closet bye :D**

**Amu- O_O**

**Ikuto- :3**

**Nagihiko – why'd you make me the bad guy D:**

**Lucifer chan - {stuffs ikuto and Amu in the closet}**

**Rima – Review and rate, oh and nagi it says why**

**Nagihiko – :P**

review

**--------------------------------------------------------------------v **

.


End file.
